


”look over here.”

by phantxmthief



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: :(((((, Ensemble Stars! - Freeform, M/M, mako has trauma so guess what i did, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23308642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantxmthief/pseuds/phantxmthief
Summary: its um.. a short sad izumako story/fic with a somewhat light ending i guess, read it if you want its not any good really
Relationships: Sena Izumi/Yuuki Makoto (Ensemble Stars!)
Kudos: 15





	”look over here.”

**Author's Note:**

> i was sorta in my feelies and wrote this gghhjk its a vent sorta ig idk hahahahahsmmn 
> 
> oh and um something triggered makoto ehhjkmn

**_makoto.._ _makoto.._ **

_yuu–kun.. **look at me....**_

_**look at me, over here...**_

_**...?** _

__

_that sounds familiar.._

makoto snaps back to earth to see izumi in his face, calling out his name. he panics and scoots back from him. ”yuu–kun? are you okay?” he didn't answer him. izumi was used to him always moving away from him, a little part of him would get upset from it, but he learned crying wasn't gonna get him no where. they both stared at eachother in silence. ”what do you want from me.” makoto growled. 

_huh? i don't.. i don't want anything..? ~~~~_

”i don't want anything, are you okay?” izumi asked again. makoto ran to him and pushed him right onto his chest. and grabbed the collar of his uniform. ”what is it what do you want from me!?” he yelled. ”stop it, stop it, stop it!” he shaked him aggressively. ”stop it! what do you want? what do you want? leave me alone stop!” makoto's glasses fell off, the sound of it hitting the ground and breaking didn't bother him at this moment. 

_what was my yuu–kun thinking about? what were you thinking about when you spaced out? what happened to my sweet yuu–kun?_

he pulled on izumi's hair. izumi had this look of fear on his face, the look of concern, sadness? anxious? ”i don't want to take pictures anymore! i don't like it! d-delete those, please? delete it! i didn't like wearing those clothes i didn't like it.. i didn't like doing all of those things..” his face was covered in tears, his nose running, the look in his eyes, the look of anger, terror. he hit on izumi's chest, sobbing uncontrollably, tears after tears. ”don't touch me don't touch me!” his voice cracked in pain. the sound of his voice had complete sound of dread with fear, he was scared. they both were. izumi stood there, trying to collect his thoughts and taking this in. he didn't move, he listened to the cries of makoto, the yelling. 

_**what did they do to you?**_

the blonde felt his legs feel weak and dropped to his knees. gripping on izumi's pants, continuing to cry. he stared at him. their eyes met, makoto's green eyes were glistening with the tears, it was as if his eyes were becoming clear with a fade. he like he had a fever. ”wh-why.. ghh.. why..” he softly hit his head repeatedly against izumi's legs. makoto was choking and gasping for breath each second. izumi stood in silence, he could feel tears forming at the corners in his eyes as they fell. he had never seen makoto cry like this in a long time. a very long time. lately, he's seen makoto cry in closets, corners, he'd even seen him curled up once, his hands over his ears. he didn't think it'd be much of a big deal but he wondered why he'd cry so much. izumi got on his knees, pulling him into his chest, wrapping his arms around him. he put his hand on makoto's head, rubbing him. _”it’ll be okay, yuu–kun. i’m here, izumi is here. as long as i’m here, ill keep you safe, i’ll protect you.”_ he said in a soothing tone, trying to calm him down. he could feel makoto grip onto the side of his arm, he was trembling, he felt him shaking in his arms and from his grip. ”you don’t have to tell me now. you can tell me whenever, but i want to know what’s wrong and what happened.” he hugged him tightly ”i want to help yuu–kun, because i love him too much and to see him like this hurts me.” makoto had gotten his tears and drool all over izumi's uniform. ”i’m sorry.. izumi–san.” he said. ”my princess has nothing to be sorry for.” he cradled him. makoto softly laughed at the word ’princess.’ ”i’m a boy..izumi..” he grumbled. makoto heard a soft smack noise as he heard it he felt something on his head. izumi had kissed makoto's head. mako pulled away from the hug and looked at them both. he had realized they were on the ground. he shaked his head and kissed izumi's cheek, he teared up again. he felt the warmth of their faces colliding, and boy it was very hot. they both grabbed eachother's hand, putting their fingers over the empty spaces of each of their finger. izumi leaned in, kissing makoto's forehead.

_izumi won’t forget what happened. he won’t forget seeing makoto cry like that. no matter how happy both of them are right now, no matter how happy izumi was or makoto was, no matter what time or place, he will still remember. he wants to know, he wants to know what happened to him._

**”i love you yuu–kun.”**

**”i love you too, izumi–san.”**

they both smiled and izumi wiped the tears from both of makoto' eyes as makoto did the same. 

_**please, tell me what happened, yuu–kun.** _


End file.
